


[podfic] Light

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [23]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Luthor family values, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Lex was curled up with his head in his mother's lap.





	[podfic] Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 

** **

**Title: [Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7895) **

**Author: ** ** [Basingstoke](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

** Fandom: **Smallville

** Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:03:46 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/24%20\(SV\)%20_Light_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
